1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to painting equipment and, more particularly, to a holder for securely holding a paint bucket on a ladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painting the exterior of a house quite often proves to be a messy process. It doesn't matter if you are having it done professionally, or are doing it yourself. Paint will still get spilled on the ground, on landscape and vegetation, and on surfaces that are not supposed to get painted. One of the biggest causes of this paint spillage comes from painting that is done while the painter is on an extension ladder. Often the painter is forced to hold the bucket in one hand while painting with the other. This does not leave one hand free to hold the ladder, which obviously is a safety hazard. A solution to this problem that many people have used is the formation of a simple "S" hook, fashioned from heavy wire, that connects to a rung of the ladder and provides a place from which to hang the paint bucket. This however, leads to the bucket swaying, especially when the brush is dipped into the paint, that may also lead to spilled paint. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a paint bucket may be suspended from an extension ladder while painting, that does not exhibit the tendency to sway as found with conventional paint bucket hooks. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exists many patents for devices for holding a bucket of paint in the rung area of a ladder. None of them disclose the no-sway paint bucket hook adjustable for ladders of varying rung heights with a sidewardly extending paint bucket hook as devised A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,584,453 Morter Dec. 17, 1996 4,580,752 Patrick April 8, 1986 4,433,822 Caggiano Feb. 28, 1984 4,658,455 Skillern Apr. 21, 1987 2,735,641 Joecks Feb. 21, 1956 5,226,623 Hunt et al. Jul. 13, 1993 5,154,383 Collinson Oct. 13, 1992 5,062,607 Kisner Nov. 5, 1991 2,522,658 Williams Aug. 16, 1949 D 313,742 Ruff Jan. 15, 1991 D 311,327 Hughes Oct. 16, 1990